


Tell Me Your Name

by yoursourwolfisshowing



Category: Rumpelstilzchen | Rumpelstiltskin (Fairy Tale), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I can get behind this idea though, tumblr prompted me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursourwolfisshowing/pseuds/yoursourwolfisshowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody knew Stiles' real name. That is, until Derek had the balls to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Your Name

Stiles slammed the door in Scott’s face and yelled, “Just go away, man. I don’t want you here anymore!”

Scott was in disbelief. What had changed about Stiles so suddenly? He was always there to listen to his problems until now. So he knocked on the door knowing full well that Stiles was still there. “Stiles! C’mon! Open up! You know you don’t mean that!”

The door was suddenly yanked open and Stiles stood there absolutely seething. “You know that I don’t mean that? You think that I don’t know how I feel? Scott, you’re an absolute asshole. I’m always there listening to your stupid fucking problems about Allison, who, may I remind you, has TRIED TO KILL YOU. Maybe what I need is an actual friend who listens to my problems since you’re not.” Stiles threw mountain ash across the doorway, pushing Scott back several more steps. “Listen to me, and listen well because this is the last time I say this. You better watch your fucking back Scott McCall. You better leave me alone and get the fuck out of my life.” 

Scott fumbled around searching for the right words, “But, Stiles—“

“Don’t ‘But Stiles’ me, Scott! That’s not even my real name!” Stiles slammed the door back and ran up to his room, throwing mountain ash across his window. He was hoping that Scott would just leave him alone. He was absolutely done with Scott and his issues. There was no way in hell he was accepting Scott back in his life. They may have been “bros” but no more. Stiles pressed his face into his pillow breathing in and out deeply and soon fell into a deep sleep. 

A while later he woke up because he heard a knocking on his window. Turning bleary eyed he made out the faint outline of a leather jacket. “Ugh, what do you want Derek? Research time is over.”

He could barely make out Derek’s gruff voice as he replied, “I just want to talk about what happened today.” Oh. Of course. He was worried for Scott.

“If you’re here to tell me I’ve done wrong, you can go right back to where you came from.”

“I actually came here to see how you were doing.”

Stiles walked over to the window and broke the ash line, bowing once to Derek. “Your majesty, you may enter my room.”

Derek scoffed and took a seat on the corner of Stiles’ bed. “So, about today.”

“Yes?”

“No regrets about it?”

Stiles shook his head. “Not one. I’m over Scott and his petty issues. He has far worse things to be worrying about instead of a girl who is trying to kill him.”

Derek nodded and glanced around Stiles’ room. To be fair, he had never really looked at it when a light was on. He knew where Stiles’ books were, where his closet was, and where his clothes were. That was about the extent of what he knew. However, when he looked around he saw things that were well before Stiles’ time. Some things that Stiles would have no way of knowing about unless he was around then. Curious.

“Sour Wolf? You okay in there?,” Stiles joked before sliding onto the bed beside Derek.

“Just thinking about something Scott said.” Scott mentioned that Stiles had another name that nobody ever knew, not even him, and that seemed to be a cause of some of his problems.

“What did he say?” Stiles wanted to know. He guesses he could know if he pulled out a scrying bowl, but why waste the time when Derek was here to tell him?

“He said something about how he didn’t even know your name.”

Laughing, Stiles bumped his shoulder into Derek’s companionably. “Well yeah. Nobody really knows my name except for my Mom.”

Of course. Stiles may have changed names when his mom died, he may have wanted to be called something different. “Why don’t you tell anybody?”

“Well it never seemed important until now and it kinda gives away who I am and what I can do,” said Stiles, shrugging and reaching under his pillow to pull out a journal. He passed it to Derek and said, “Open it.”

Derek opened it and saw the first date was December 1990. A familiar scrawl was there, one he recognized from months of being around him. It was Stiles’. “So you’re like 30?”

“Nah, man. I’m 25. Decided to repeat high school for funsies.”

“What exactly are you?”

Laughing, Stiles replied, “It’s not exactly what I am. It’s who I am that matters. A magician never gives away his secrets.”

Derek’s eyes glowed red and he turned to press Stiles into his bed, holding his claws above his throat. “Tell me.”

Stiles laughed in his face. Derek glared twice as hard and scowled. What was he laughing at. “You think you scare me, don’t you, Derek? Truth is, I live for the adventure. I wouldn’t get involve with you puppies if it wasn’t worth my time, and believe me I’ve got plenty of it.”

Derek pinched his claws tighter around Stiles’ throat. “Tell. Me.”

“I’m Rumpelstiltskin.” 


End file.
